Interconnection components, such as interposers are used in electronic assemblies to facilitate connection between components with different connection configurations or to provide needed spacing between components in a microelectronic assembly. Interposers can include a dielectric element in the form of a sheet or layer of dielectric material having numerous conductive traces extending on or within the sheet or layer. The traces can be provided in one level or in multiple levels throughout a single dielectric layer, separated by portions of dielectric material within the layer. The interposer can also include conductive elements such as conductive vias extending through the layer of dielectric material to interconnect traces in different levels. Some interposers are used as components of microelectronic assemblies. Microelectronic assemblies generally include one or more packaged microelectronic elements such as one or more semiconductor chips mounted on a substrate. The conductive elements of the interposer can include the conductive traces and terminals that can be used for making electrical connection with a larger substrate or circuit panel in the form of a printed circuit board (“PCB”) or the like. This arrangement facilitates electrical connections needed to achieve desired functionality of the devices. The chip can be electrically connected to the traces and hence to the terminals, so that the package can be mounted to a larger circuit panel by bonding the terminals of the circuit panel to to contact pads on the interposer. For example, some interposers used in microelectronic packaging have terminals in the form of exposed ends of pins or posts extending through the dielectric layer. In other applications, the terminals of an interposer can be exposed pads or portions of traces formed on a redistribution layer.
Despite considerable efforts devoted in the art heretofore to development of interposers and methods for fabricating such components, further improvement is desirable.